


Disembogue

by singing_to_shipwreck (shocked_into_shame)



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Coming Untouched, Consensual, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Out of Character, Remix, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/singing_to_shipwreck
Summary: Nandor needs to feed in order to get hard before an orgy, and Guillermo offers himself up. It's harder to maintain composure than Nandor had anticipated.Remix of Blood Supply by walkwithursus
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 128





	Disembogue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood Supply](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597238) by [walkwithursus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkwithursus/pseuds/walkwithursus). 



> Thank you walkwithursus for letting me remix your wonderful fic. I hope I did this alternative idea justice.
> 
> Please mind the tags. There is consensual blood drinking in this fic.

Nandor lets his lips skim along the line of Guillermo's neck where his collar is undone, breathing in the delicious, virginal scent under the surface. The thrum of blood gushing through his veins and the rapid, uneven thudding of his heart makes Nandor's mouth water and his vision cloud. He feels he is getting drunk on this - drunk on the smell and the warmth and the _sound_ of his familiar's blood alone. 

"Are you sure about this, Guillermo?" he questions into the crook of his neck, each sound escaping with an airy hiss. His jaw shakes violently with the effort he is making not to bite down, and his fingertips are twitching involuntarily where they are buried in the thick wool of Guillermo's sweater. "I could always find a victim on the way there," he grits.

Guillermo sighs, and it almost sounds indignant. Nandor hisses at the show of disrespect. "Yes, Master. I'm _sure_. If you don't want to be late to the orgy, you better start soon," Guillermo explains, his voice bordering on the impatient. If Nandor's head weren't spinning so violently, he would give Guillermo a stern talking to for his behavior. 

He takes in one more deep breath, allowing the intoxicating aroma to fill his nostrils. He is being undone, torn apart at the seams at the thought that in moments, mere _moments,_ he will no longer have to wonder what it would be like to drink from his familiar. He will have his taste, and then he will go have his fuck, and he will come home and sink into blissful slumber at the end of it all. 

He finally, _finally_ opens his jaw and lets his teeth sink into the soft skin at Guillermo's throat, careful not to create a life-threatening wound in the process. That first bite - that first slow entrance of his canines into buttery, hot flesh is one of his favorite sensations in the world regardless of the victim, but the fact that it is Guillermo under his teeth makes it that much more tantalizing. A shiver of pleasure ransacks his frame, and a delirious groan claws its way from his chest as the thick, tangy blood flows into his mouth. He is so _sweet,_ so unbelievably delectable that Nandor whines into the sensation, his hands scratching up from the front of Guillermo's sweater to the back of his neck, tugging at his hair to jolt his head to the side, trying give himself more room to drink from him in desperate, thirsty gulps. 

His cock hardens rather rapidly in his trousers, and he smiles into the bite, slowing the flow of his gulping. He ought to pull away soon now, so as not to drain more than necessary, but the slow, steady stream of blood in his mouth is painfully distracting. He stops his suckling and lets the pooled blood gathered in his mouth trickle down his throat, relishing in the warmth it provides as it seeps down into his chest. 

"Master," Guillermo breathes, and the sound is muffled and distorted in Nandor's ears. _Yes_ , he thinks deliriously, shuffling closer to the warm, soft body of his familiar like a bug desperate to get closer to a lamp. _I am your master. Only I may do this to you_. He adjusts his body, his teeth remaining sunken into Guillermo's flesh but his lips still paused in their sucking, so he is straddling one of Guillermo's thick, tempting thighs. His erection rubs against the crook of Guillermo's hip, and the friction makes him shake and groan loudly. He begins to suck again, Guillermo's blood just as sweet as the first drop, and his hips tilt against Guillermo's thigh and hip. The front of his trousers rubs teasingly against the now throbbing hardness between his legs, and the steady, solid pressure of Guillermo's body only encourages his slow, dragging thrusts. This is wrong, so wrong, but as he gulps down the delicious nectar from Guillermo's throat and it fills his mouth deliciously, he can't seem to remember _why_ it's wrong. He whines again, his thighs quivering. His eyes roll back in his head with the taste and the smell and the trailing sensation of his cock against Guillermo's frame.

"Master. Master. _Master!_ " Guillermo cries insistently, and Nandor growls, his shaky fingers tightening their grip in curly hair as his hips thrust involuntarily. 

White light flashes behind his eyes and he is nearly spent, beginning to spill into his pants, caught in between the ecstasy of his cock twitching and hot, fresh blood trickling into his mouth. He is still mid-build up to orgasm, riding the blissful wave and waiting for it to peak, when he is forcibly shoved away. He lands hard on his ass on the floor, and the blissful wave crashes down before the crest can emerge, instead trickling and fading out toward the shoreline weakly. He feels the prick of disappointed tears in his eyes. 

"Are you trying to fucking kill me? ¡Mierda!" Guillermo gasps, pressing his hand to the wound on his neck to stop the blood flow. Nandor reaches forward apologetically, but Guillermo slaps his hand away and leans back into Nandor's chaise. There is wild fury in his eyes, and Nandor feels equal parts shame and fear building up deep within his belly. The tears continue to threaten, his vision blurry. 

"And did you fucking _come?_ " Guillermo screeches, looking down at the wet spot at the front of Nandor's pants with disdain. "What was the point of you nearly draining me if you were just going to hump my leg like a pathetic teenager?" he questions, and Nandor should be furious at his insolence, but he can't muster any feeling other than embarrassment. He adjusts his shirt to hide the damp front of his trousers. He winces and shivers as his hand brushes against his still half-hard cock. Guillermo continues to stare at him with a revolted sneer, and he is mortified.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out," Guillermo grumbles, and now, as though the shame and the pitiful remnants of his arousal weren't enough, he is now bombarded with a sickening sense of guilt at losing control.

"I'm sorry, Guillermo," he breathes, finally making his way off of the floor. He watches Guillermo press his hands to his neck and smells the blood still pooling at his wound with rapt attention. He feels ashamed, each movement of the fabric of his trousers against his cock torments him, and he is fascinated with the way Guillermo's chest heaves with anger and exhaustion. "I'll go get you a snack, yes?"

"Yes," Guillermo grits. "And not ice chips. A real snack."

Nandor flees the room. Thankfully, Laszlo and Nadja have already left for the orgy, so they aren't here to see him shamefully shuffle across the house before shutting himself up in the downstairs bathroom. He leans against the door and thinks of the way Guillermo had sneered at him, thinks of the way Guillermo's blood tasted as it filled his mouth.

He shoves a hand down the front of his pants and attempts to bring himself back to hardness so he may experience a full, satisfying orgasm, but instead his erection flags, laying limply between his legs and refusing to rise to anything further than half mast. He lets his head tip back, hitting the door with a thud as he continues to furiously rub at himself, to no avail. The tears finally spill over and he howls, "Fuck!" to the empty room in frustration. 

He allows himself a few moments of silent fury before he tucks himself back into his pants and exits the bathroom to _fetch_ a snack for his familiar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oop  
> I think Guillermo is a little ooc, but I'm operating on the assumption than Nandor has said or done something to piss him off right before this, and that + slayer instinct = one angry Guillermo
> 
> Also this is my first time writing blood drinking and also I tried to do it from Nandor's perspective and like ?? Who knows ? 
> 
> And im just now realizing that shoving Nandor away should probably yank flesh right off of Guillermo's throat but like... just pretend like that's not an issue. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
